A shaft collar is a simple machine component found in many machines and applications. A Shaft collar is used as mechanical stops, locating components, and bearing faces. The simple design lends itself to easy installation. There are virtually only a few types of shaft collars, one of the more popular type is a set screw style. The set screw style typically employ a solid ring with a square-head set screw that screw into a bore on a side of the shaft collar with the point of the screw being capable of being tightened against the axle or shaft that is inserted through the shaft collar. The type of screw may be of any kind, hex screw, Allen screw, etc. A second type of shaft collar is a clamping style collar and may come in one or two piece designs. Instead of having a screw protrude into a shaft, the screw act to compress the collar and lock it into place.
While these types of shaft collars work well in the industry and for their particular trade, the main problem with these shaft collars is that they require the user to handle a tool in order to secure the shaft collar in place. When used in toys or for young children the dexterity required to tighten a tiny screw on a shaft collar is virtually impossible without an adult or teenager. Therefore there is need for a shaft collar that can be easily used by a child when building mechanical toys.